


La princesse aux six fleurs

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Orihime ;1ère vignette : Shun Shun Rikka. 2ème : L'idole de la classe. 3ème : Une imagination débordante. 4ème : À la porte.5ème : Du courage.6ème : Une grande sœur.7ème : Un accident de parcours ?





	1. Six jolies fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon d'honneur et Princesse tisserande](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323907) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ne sera jamais seule avec ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Six jolies fleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Orihime et son Shun Shun Rikka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #27, « Fleurette » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série, ignore l’arc du Fullbring parce que zut  
>  **Prompt :** et allez on va faire compter ça pour le jour #4 de snowflake_challenge >, après tout ces barrettes ressemblent un peu à des flocons...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Orihime ne saura jamais vraiment si le Shun Shun Rikka est un legs de son frère, une partie d’elle-même, ou six entités indépendantes qui sont venues habiter ses barrettes, et elle s’en fiche.  
L’important n’est pas de savoir d’où ils viennent, mais les pouvoirs qu’ils lui donnent, et surtout, le fait qu’avec eux, elle ne sera jamais, jamais seule. Même si elle devait venir à être séparée de Tatsuki et de Kurosaki et tous les autres, elle aura toujours des amis avec elle. Et elle s’émerveille du miracle qui fait naître six fleurs si différentes de deux bidules si basiques…


	2. Idole ou mascotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La star de leur classe !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Idole ou mascotte ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Orihime et le reste de sa classe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #33, « Étoile » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Inoue Orihime est l’élève star de sa classe et de son club de couture.   
Tout le monde autour d’elle s’accorde pour reconnaître sa beauté, admirer son corps magnifique et la trouver absolument adorable, tant pour son physique que pour sa personnalité charmante. Elle est si gentille ! Et même sa loufoquerie, son étrange mélange de maladresse et d’inventivité, sont attachants. Au point que personne n’arrive à la détester, ni même à la jalouser. Elle semble être l’incarnation du moe !  
Aussi, les plus romantiques diront qu’il est tellement approprié, et peut-être même prédestiné, qu’elle porte le prénom d’une étoile de légende.


	3. Imagination débordante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De drôles d'histoires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une imagination débordante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Orihime et ses camarades de classe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #30, « conte » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Orihime invente souvent des histoires à dormir debout - ses amies se demandent régulièrement si elle ne rêve pas éveillée, si elle ne sait pas faire la différence entre le monde réel et son imagination débordante. Personne ne sait si c'est un effet secondaire d'une mémoire prodigieuse : à se souvenir de tout, elle n'opère aucun tri d'importance dans ce qu'elle engrange ? ou si elle a inventé sa curieuse méthode d'apprentissage parce que son imagination était tellement fertile.  
Quand elles l'écoutent, elles regrettent parfois que personne parmi elles n'ait l'ambition de devenir écrivain et d'exploiter cette inventivité tellement étonnante.


	4. À la porte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'est pas drôle de vivre à l'hôtel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la porte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Inoue Orihime   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #63, « Couloir d’hôtel » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez tôt dans la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le propriétaire a mis Inoue à la porte et sa tante a refusé d’arranger les choses, préférant la laisser errer d’hôtel en hôtel chaque semaine malgré les frais que de se porter garante pour louer un nouvel appartement. Les chambrettes sont impersonnelles mais vivables, les voisins discrets une fois les portes refermées. 

En revanche, quand elle en croise dans les couloirs, ils sont tous plus patibulaires les uns que les autres et ne répondent jamais quand elle essaie de les saluer. Pire, ils lui jettent un sale œil… Ils finissent même par tarir sa bonne humeur et son amabilité naturelles.


	5. Serment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cheveux d’une femme sont aussi précieux que sa vie, dit-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Serment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Orihime et Sora, Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #70, « Coupe » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis ce jour terrible où ces filles à l’école ont massacré ses cheveux, Orihime a appris combien les gens peuvent être méchants… et la vie cruelle. Aussitôt après, pour la toute première et dernière fois, elle s’est disputée avec son frère, et il est mort, la laissant seule au monde.   
C’est seulement en rencontrant Tatsuki qu’elle put reprendre confiance en elle, et jura de ne plus jamais couper ses cheveux. Après ça, il lui fallut des années pour réaliser qu’elle avait le droit d’en tailler les pointes abîmées et changer sa frange enfantine pour des mèches plus féminines, plus adultes…


	6. Réconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À la petite cuillère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Réconfort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Inoue Orihime et Matsumoto Rangiku  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #65, « Cuillère » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rangiku est la grande sœur qu'Orihime ne savait même pas désirer avoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle la rencontre. Elles partagent une ressemblance physique et des goûts culinaires ; jamais une glace n'a été aussi bonne qu'avec une comparse pour apprécier autant qu'elle chaque coup creusé dedans.   
Elle ramasse ses sentiments malmenés qu'elle croyait bons à jeter et la retape en un rien de temps.   
Et si ça ne suffisait pas encore, elle lui offre un câlin comme elle en a rarement reçu, qui l'enveloppe et la rassure et la sécurise tellement. C'est si bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous épouse parfaitement !


	7. Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comment ça, "vous avez eu un bébé ensemble" ?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Accidental baby acquisition_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime(/)Kurosagi Ichigo, un fantôme  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu devrais arrêter de t’en prendre à lui. Vraiment, je me demande ce qu’il t’a fait. »  
> d’après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Il t’a fait _quoi_ ? s’étrangle Tatsuki quand Orihime lui raconte son rendez-vous avec Ichigo.

Elle a dû mal comprendre. Orihime a une façon… fantaisiste de voir les choses et de les relater. Elle le sait, pourtant, et elle fait confiance à Ichigo pour être un dork coincé et se comporter de façon respectueuse.

Après avoir remis les explications en bon ordre, il apparaît que pendant qu’ils se promenaient innocemment dans le parc, un monstre les a attaqués, qu’ils l’ont écrabouillé à deux, et que son pouvoir d’effacer le temps a… ramené la chose à un état de bébé innocent.


End file.
